24fandomcom-20200223-history
Socket
A socket was an end-point of a communication over a computer network. Sockets were often opened up and used to enable communication and information transfer for government agencies. During Day 1, Nina Myers was working on the Flight 221 passenger list when Jamey Farrell shut down her network access; however, Jamey assessed that Nina's work was not on a secure socket so she would not notice the change. A short while later, when Tony Almeida found out that Richard Walsh was dead, he had Jamey open up a socket his terminal so he could investigate. At around 9:20am, when Nina was helping Jack evade the police, she asked Tony to open an extra socket for her on 1. Several hours later, Milo Pressman opened up some sockets to MI5 to aid Jack's investigation of Operation Nightfall. After CTU was briefed on the nuclear weapon on the morning of Day 2, Tony asked Paula Schaeffer to open up a couple of sockets. She responded by telling Tony she didn't know if she could cope with the pressure of working to stop the bomb, but Tony talked her through it. A short while later she informed George Mason that she had opened up a socket to Division that he asked for. On Day 3, after Nina Myers was captured, she told Jack he could reach Marcus Alvers through an internet socket - however, the instructions she gave him triggered a worm at CTU. Tony instructed everyone to shut down their sockets while Chloe O'Brian stopped the worm. Later, when trying to trace Stephen Saunders through his bank records, Chloe needed extra processing power so Jack asked Tony to open up an extra socket in the network for her. While at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Michelle Dessler also opened a socket to help with some of Adam Kaufman's work on NHS citywide containment of the Cordilla Virus. However, after Michelle left the hotel and Stephen Saunders was cornered by CTU, he called Tony and had him open a web socket to IP address 257.211.16.5, where a live feed of Michelle being threatened was displayed. Saunders used this to make Tony help him escape. Jack returned to CTU after a year on Day 4, and Erin Driscoll informed him that Chloe had opened up a socket on station 5 for him to work at. Later, when Jack and Paul Raines were investigating McLennen-Forster, John Reiss opened up a socket for them but Dave Conlon worked to obfuscate their efforts. That night Edgar Stiles was tracking Jack and Dina Araz, and used an open socket to the Caltrans interface to access roadside cameras. On Day 5, Chloe O'Brian managed to access the FBI deployment remotely by redirecting traffic through an external socket. Edgar identified this behavior as her, claiming even he did not know how to do that. Later Chloe found Spenser Wolff in the server room, and he claimed he was setting up a new socket as they were overloaded from the NSA database. However, once he left she discovered he was logged onto the security subsystem. A few hours later, Jack got a data chip from James Nathanson and uploaded it to Chloe's socket so she could data-mine the files, allowing her to find Christopher Henderson's connection to the Sentox nerve gas. After Jack met with Henderson, Chloe hacked into his computer and found an active socket exchanging data with an off-site link at his home address. Not long after, CTU was infiltrated by Ostroff, who killed Carrie Bendis while she was checking a warning signal on a B-socket. Later, when F-18s were scrambled to shoot down Flight 520 with Jack on-board, Chloe opened a socket with the ATC radar tracking plot to help him evade the fighter jets. On Day 6, during the sting operation with Jamal Nasawa rescuing Abu Fayed, Nadia Yassir asked Milo Pressman to set up a proprietary channel on socket D to her terminal so she could translate Mohmar Habib's conversation with Fayed. With the threat of Tony Almeida breaking through the CIP firewall on Day 7, Janis Gold checked every ELR socket for more anomalies, but didn't find any. Later, she ordered Sean Hillinger to open up a fresh socket so she could investigate a repeating code fragment. Once the CIP device was found, Chloe was brought into the FBI and Larry Moss had Janis port a secure VPN socket to their conference room so she could work. On Day 9, Chloe O'Brian talked Kate Morgan through how to open up a socket so Chloe could access the CIA systems and evaluate the veracity of the backtrace Jordan Reed had performed on Margot Al-Harazi's tape. Background information and notes * The phrase "open up a socket" was a frequently recurring piece of techno-talk used on the show; in the 24 Trading Card Game, it was the name of one of the cards from the Day 0 set. External links * Category:Terminology Category:Computers Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Day 7 Category:Day 9